narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Plot of Naruto: Shippūden
The plot of the second part of the manga and anime series Naruto, titled Naruto: in the anime and simply Part II in the manga, is set two and a half years after the present timeline in Part I. The new setting for the series began with volume 28 (chapter 245) of the manga. The anime adaptation of the manga started airing on February 15 2007, premiering with the first two episodes debuting in a one-hour special. Viz is working on a North American DVD series of Naruto Shippūden and is planned for release on September 29, 2009. The US publication of the manga began last January 2008, in the US issue of Shonen Jump. The new story revolves mainly around Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno's new adventures, and their search for Sasuke Uchiha after he defected from Konoha in order to gain Orochimaru's power. The plot later involves new major characters, such as Sai and Yamato. The plot also shows a more active Akatsuki in their quest to obtain all the tailed beasts. Rescue Gaara arc Sasuke and Sai arc Hidan and Kakuzu arc Hunt for Itachi arc Senjutsu Training arc Invasion of Pain arc Summit of the Five Kage arc :This arc starts from chapter 450. to current New Orders Kakashi found Naruto and returned him to Konoha. Everyone had gathered to congratulate Naruto on his victory. Team Samui had reached Konoha. Tsunade was now in a comatose state, and was unresponsive, and, as such, a new Hokage was to be elected. In the meeting to decide who the next Hokage would be, Shikaku nominated Kakashi, much to Danzo's annoyance. Danzo then said that all the previous Hokage had, in some way, destroyed the village. The Fire Daimyo then elected Danzo as the Sixth Hokage. Meanwhile, Team Kakashi met with the employers of their first major assignment, Tazuna and Inari, who had agreed to help rebuild Konoha. Elsewhere, Sai was assigned by Danzo to keep an eye on Naruto, and to report his actions back to him. While Team Kakashi and Tazuna discussed Sasuke, and Naruto told his friends that he still intended to save Sasuke. However, moments later they were made aware of the new order to eliminate Sasuke as a missing-nin. Upon returning, Sai remarked that he was unable to reveal Danzo's reasoning because of cursed seal given to all Root members. Overhearing information about Sasuke, the two members of Team Samui, Omoi and Karui, attacked Team Kakashi in order to gain information about Sasuke and Akatsuki. Knowing Akatsuki's goals, Naruto offered his support in finding Killer Bee and rescuing him before the extraction. They took Naruto to a secluded area, unknownst to them being followed by Sai, and interrogated Naruto. Naruto, however, due to the lessons he had learned from Pain, offered himself to be beaten to relieve Karui of the pain she felt. After a thorough beating, Sai stepped in to protect Naruto. Omoi himself stated that no matter what Karui did to him, he would not betray Sasuke. Samui found them and informed them that they would be going to the Raikage to give him their report. Taken for medical care, Naruto told Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai his intentions to leave the village and find the Raikage and to ask for a pardon for Sasuke. Yamato reminded him, however, that without the First Hokage's Necklace, the already weak seal shouldn't be strained, and as he had been assigned to help rebuild the village, couldn't be there to seal the Nine-Tails if something should happen. Naruto told them that his father had told him about the one in the mask, who was controlling the members of Akatsuki, and was responsible for the attack on Konoha, and how he was so strong that Minato couldn't defeat him. When pressed for anything else the Fourth had told Naruto, Naruto told them that his father had said how he believed in him, which was enough to convince Kakashi that Yamato and himself should accompany Naruto to the Raikage. Taka's Move Taka, after abandoning Akatsuki after the completion of their goal to capture the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox, were stopped by Madara Uchiha, who was angered at Taka's failure of catching the Eight-Tails and at their betrayal of Akatsuki. When Sasuke attempted to fight his way through, Madara said he would fight Sasuke, and then calmly told him that Konoha had already been destroyed by Pain. He gave Taka a new assignment: to kill the new Hokage, Danzo, who was on his way to the Kage Summit. After they had agreed to the new assignment, Madara had Zetsu divide himself in order to lead Taka to the Summit. Madara told the other side of Zetsu that Pain's defeat was a hindrance to his plans, and that Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique was supposed to be used on him. He also said that if Sasuke couldn't be controlled properly then he was of no use to him. He announced it was time for him to step out of the shadows and commence with his . The Kage Summit Gaara, the Kazekage of Sunagakure, Onoki the Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, and the Fifth Mizukage of Kirigakure departed from their villages with two guards each, as requested by the Raikage, to the location of the Summit. Danzo ordered Root members Dajimu and Terai to continue watching Anko and to find Kabuto before she did so that she didn't discover any experimental data Orochimaru had had about his right arm and eye, and ordered members Fu and Torune to act as his bodyguards for the journey to the Summit. On their way to the meeting, Danzo was attacked by two assailants, leading him to remove the bandages over his eye to reveal a bloodshot Sharingan. Deaths Category:Naruto